The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to test methodologies in a computer system factory install environment.
Conventional methodologies in computer system factory install environments suffer from slow project throughputs, as well as lengthy overall test times. Such slow project throughputs and lengthy overall test times increase a manufacturer""s time to market, especially in connection with new products, including hardware and software. In addition, conventional test methods in a computer system factory install environment involve having test technicians manually test products for factory install script defects. While such methods have been used to validate products in the past, the methods have proven to be a non-cost effective and error-prone processes. Peak workload periods dictate added cost in hiring new technicians/contractors, whereas a lull in workload causes costly down time.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved test methodologies in a computer system factory install environment.
An automated test system for use in a factory install environment includes an automated test control center, at least one automated test system server, at least one web terminal, and a plurality of automated test machines.